Her own wonderland
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Sequel to Our own poisoned romance and based on American Mcgee's Alice. Kai, Tala and Faith follow Jemma down a rabbit hole, only to find wonderland isn't what they thought it would be. Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Okie Dokie peeps, here we are! The sequel to **Our own poisoned romance**. _

I don't own Beyblade, or Faith (As you know) I don't own the game** American Mcgee's Alice**, which this story is based on. I own Jemma.

Got it? Good! On the fic!

* * *

**Her own wonderland**

Faith remembered the meeting tree well.

A few weeks after the whole Sean thing had blown over, the four friends had picked a special tree. It was large oak tree, which had plenty of shade when the sun presented itself. The gang had scratched their names into it, even if Kai saw it as pointless.

Jemma had become more or less normal. She didn't have nightmares, no memories and she had completely forgotten about her father. The only thing that remained was _Silas_ but even he did not bother Jemma.

Kai, on the other hand, hadn't really changed. He may have had a new found fame for dating a murderer's daughter, but in the eyes of his friends he was still Kai. A caring Kai in front of Jemma, but a cold hearted git infront of others.

As for Tala and Faith, well they never had changed. The two had grown closer, far more closer then before. When it came down to Jemma's honour, Faith would defend her friend to the end. Tala was the same, treating Jemma more like a little sister then anything.

However, I do believe we are getting off the topic.

Faith pulled her t-shirt down a little, wondering why Jemma had called a hurried meeting. On the way to the meeting tree, through a large meadow, she was quickly joined by Tala and Kai. It turned out they too had received an important phone call.

"What's up with Jem?" Tala asked, as faith linked arms with her boyfriend. The female russian shrugged, before glancing at Kai. He said nothing, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"There guys are! Hurry up!"

The trio looked up towards the meeting tree to see Jemma. Although, it didn't look like Jemma. Her dark blue haire spilled down her back, while a pitch black bow was perched on her head. She wour, what could only be described, as a _Alice in wonderland_ dress. But there were too things different.

One, was the actually top. It looked a tight fitting corset, clinging to Jemma's figure.

The second was it was red, ranging from fire red to blood red. She wour a pair of black and red socks with black ballet shoes. All in all, she looked like the most innocent thing in the world.

Faith's mouth fell open, as the trio neared. She knew there and then, she had fallen in love with the outfit. Then she saw the purpley black bruise on Jemma's neck. Arching a eyebrow, Faith pointed it out. "How the hell did that happen?" she asked. Jemma's hand shot up to her neck, and a small grin was painted on Kai's face.

"Dunno." Jemma answered, being the lier that she was. The hand was placed to her side. "Now I call this meeting because..."

Jemma had no time to finish when a white rabbit ran pass. What made it different from any other rabbit was the fact it wour a waist coat, top hat, shoes and pulled out a golden pocket watch. "Oh Dear! I am rather late!" he yelled, before stopping. It reguarded Jemma for some time.

"Do hurry up Jemma, we're very late indeed." he added, before disappearing down a rabbit hole.

"Am I the only one that heard it talk?" Tala asked, pointing to the rabbit.

"Now that was freaky." Faith muttered, as Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, Jemma was crawling after the rabbit hole.

"Jemma! Get back here!" Kai yelled, but before he could get hold of his slightly off-centred girlfriend, Jemma was gone. She had slipped down into the rabbit hole.

"What the hell just happened?" Tala asked, scratching the back of his neck. Faith shrugged, before Kai turned to face them.

"Come on. We're following her." he ordered. Tala and Faith stared at eachother, before looking back at Kai. The smaller russian stared back at them.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean we don't know where it goes." Faith pointed out. Kai let a low growl escape past his lips.

"I don't care if it goes all the way to china, I'm going to get my girlfriend back." Kai snapped, and then he too disappeared down the rabbit hole. Tala glanced at his girlfriend.

"He's right you know." she pointed out, before following Kai down the rabbit hole. Tala sighed and muttered something under his breath in russian. No sooner had Faith disappeared, then Tala followed.

Thus started off their weird adventure in Jemma's twisted wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma had not stopped tumbled down the rabbit hole. After a while, she began to have second thoughts about chasing after the rabbit, when Jemma suddenly hit the the floor with a bump. Dusting her dress down, Jemma glanced over her beloved wonderland that she hadn't seen in 11 years.

"You've taken your sweet time!" came a sharp voice. Rabbit stood to one side, tapping his watch. "Do hurry up Jemma, we're ever late indeed!" he ordered, and hopped away. No sooner had Rabbit gone, out of the blue a mangy looking cat appeared.

The cat was stick thin with a grin more devious then mischievous. He wour an ear-ring in one ear to complete his look. Most people would have been afraid of the cat, but Jemma felt a sort of comfort in him. "You grown very mangy cat, but your grin is a big comfort." Jemma smiled, as the cat stopped infront of her.

The Cheshire Cat frowned slightly. "And I see you still have that attutide. Still willing to learn I hope." He replied. Jemma glanced round.

"Wonderland has become quiet strange. How on earth am I to find my way round?" she questioned. The cat smiled wider, if it was at all possible.

"If you're feeling lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two and I myself don't need a weather balloon to see which way the wind blows." The cat grinned before disappearing from view.

* * *

Kai hit the floor with a thump on his stomach. Another groan escaped his lips, as pain filled his senses. Before Kai, however, had a chance to get back up, Faith landed on his back. "Ouch! What I land on?" she wondered. Kai growled. 

"Faith! Get off me, you're like a ton of bricks!" Kai yelled, but it was muffled slightly. Faith climbed off, wondering how to kill Kai when she got the chance. As Kai went to get up once more, Tala landed on his back.

"That was fun." Tala smirked at his girlfriend.

"Faith, I take it back. Tala's like a ton of bricks!" Kai yelled, as Tala jumped up. Tala sheepishly dusted himself down before helping his friend back up.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you there." Tala muttered, as Kai yanked his hand free from Tala's grasp. As the shorter russian dusted himself down, he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"That was a love bite on Jemma's neck, wasn't it?" Faith asked suddenly. Kai said nothing, which Faith took as a yes. Suddenly something darted out of nowhere, causing Kai to fall backwards in shock.

"Hello." the figured greeted. The trio got a good looked at them. It was a youg girl, about the same age as Jemma. She wour the same dress, only her's was a dark purple. Her onyx grey eyes shone, and her light blond hair stuck out.

"Who are you?" Faith asked. The girl turned her attention to Faith, with a large grin on her face. Faith backed away slightly, worried the girl was about to do something weird.

"I'm Charity! You?" she asked in a little giggle. Faith, Tala and Kai all looked at eachother.

"I'm Faith. This is Tala and Kai. Where are we?" she asked. Charity let out another high-pitched giggle, before running up the walls. She stood on the ceiling, staring down at the trio.

"From hallowed walls to checked floors, this is wonderland after all." she rhymed. Kai, Tala and Faith looked at eachother before looking back at Charity.

"Where can we find Jemma?" Tala asked. Charity stopped laughing, before jumping down to the floor. She twisted the hem of her dress around her finger.

"Jemma? The saviour of wonderland? She has returned after 11 years?" she muttered. "Go to the Duchesses home. That's where she'll be." Charity spoke, before darting off. Before thr trio could stop her, Charity was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to KHiwatari's girl for reviewing! Cookie for you!

* * *

_

Finding her way to the Duchess' house was a lot differcult then Jemma thought. She onced remembered how you could find anything in wonderland, after all she was the one who made it. But since her departure 11 years ago, wonderland had turned twisted, just like Jemma's sanity. 

Jemma stopped walking for a bit, looking around carefully. She had yet to find Kai, Tala and Faith. Kai...Jemma's hand shot up to the brusie on her neck. A sly smile appeared on her face, before she carried on walking.

As she made her way across wooden planks, Jemma jumped over a jet of hot air. The air caught her skirt, making it billow out. Jemma floated to the otherside with grace, before landing on her feet again. Something shiny caught Jemma's eye. Picking it up, Jemma held in her hand a rather rusty and blood-stained knife. Another sly smile crept on Jemma's face.

Before the young girl could take another step forward, the Cheshire Cat appeared infront of her. "Your knife is necessary, but not sufficient. Always collect what's useful. Reject only your ignorance and you might just survive." he stated. Jemma huffed.

"Are you saying I'm ignorant now Cat?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest. The Cheshire Cat gave another grin.

"You've been ignorant of our troubels for the past 11 years." he chuckled, before he disappeared again. Jemma rolled her eyes, before she looked upwards. Rabbit gave a small smile, before darting into a tiny hole. Jemma took off after him.

* * *

No sooner had Jemma left, then Kai, Tala and Faith turned up. They had run the whole way, after hearing Jemma huff at something. However, Jemma was no where in sight. 

"I swear I heard her." Faith panted. Kai eyed the jet of hot air carefully, before another annoying person made themselves known.

"You just missed her." Charity giggled. Tala glared at her, as his ice blue eyes darkened slightly.

"Never." he snapped, but this did not faze Charity. She jumped down from the ceiling. She too eyed the jet of hot air, before giggling at Kai.

"You can make the jump. If you don't hurry, you'll miss her altogether." Charity urged, then disappeared much like the Cheshire cat. Kai sighed, as he took a running jump. Faith and Tala watched closly as Kai made the jump, rolling over a few times on the other side.

"Come on you two!" Kai ordered.

* * *

Jemma knelt down by the small hole. "Damn you Rabbit!" Jemma yelled down the hole, before standing up. What she needed was a cake that made her smaller, but Jemma didn't want to risk it. Instead Jemma decided to take the long way round. Walking over wooden planks, Jemma quickly made her way to solid ground again. 

Then she came across a spot of bother.

A card guard went in for the kill, no sooner had he spotted her. Jemma used the knife to block the oncoming attacks, before slicing the cards head off. Blood spurted from the wound, but Jemma carried on. Across a set of overlapping wooden planks, Jemma came to another door.

Hitting a small switch, the door swung open. As Jemma carried on further, the second door opened. Cheshire Cat's words rung in her ears, as three card guards advanced towards her.

_'Fifty-two pick up is a staple of juvenille humor, but when the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter.'_

Jemma gritted her teeth, as she sliced the first card in half. The second card stepped over the body of his friend, and raised his spear high. Jemma plunged the knife into his chest, then violently yanked it out. The third took a step back, before Jemma sliced him in half aswell.

"I'm being to like this." she chuckled to herself.

* * *

"Watch the blood." 

Faith stared at Kai confused, before she slipped. Her back contected with the floor hard. "Oh that blood." she groaned. Tala helped his girlfriend up, as Kai knelt down next to the corpse.

"What is that thing?" Tala asked. Charity appeared, eyeing the corpse closely. Kai growled at her lowly, but the young girl took notice. It was then that kai could see Charity's eyes. They were just like a cat's eyes.

"I wouldn't touch this corpse if I were you. A paper cut springs to mind. This is a card guard, sworen to defend their queen and kill Jemma. If this one fell to easily to her, then there are bound to be more along the way." Charity explained.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to akkiangel for also reviewing!

* * *

_

Jemma bit her lip, as she looked at the water. 

It was bright snot green, and something told Jemma not to fall in it. As she jumped from platform to platform, something whizzed past her. It narrowly missed her arm, embedding itself into a wall. Jemma growled under her breath, yanked the object out and turned to find her attacker.

The object was a red dart, and her attacker was another card guard. With a careful aim, Jemma threw the dart. It embedded itself into the guards chest, as the card flopped to the floor like a fish. Happy she had killed another card, Jemma took off.

She climbed up a thin rope, to a higher platform, only to have a razor edged card skim across her left arm. Enraged by both her foolishness and the the attack, Jemma stabbed the seond card guard in the foot. As he hopped around, moaning from the pain, Jemma grabbed his neck and twisted it.

Another guard dead, and Jemma was having the time of her life.

* * *

Kai entered the swirling portal first, wondering what type of danger awaited. He found it no surprise when red began to mix into the water. Faith and Tala followed quickly through. 

"Seems Jemma's having a good time." Tala muttered, as they began to follow a path. Faith began to grow worried. Kai voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." The two toned russian grumbled. Faith snorted a little, trying to calm her own fears.

"It's fine! They're cards. This world isn't real to anyone who hasn't seen it, so really she's not doing any harm." Faith pointed out. Kai stared at her, before climbed up the thin rope. When he was on the second platform, he found Charity leaning against a wall.

"Do you like us or something?" Kai snapped, helping his friends up. Charity, who had been licking her hands like a cat, shook her head.

"Oh heavens no! I just here to make sure you're on the right track. She's nearing the Duchess' home, and you don't want to be late." she chuckled, then disappeared. Faith scratched the back of neck.

"In a minute, I'm going to staple her in place." Tala grumbled, as they entered another swirling portal. They had arrived at a tower.

* * *

Jemma had already run through a door, by the time trio got there. The laughter of children was not a comfort at all, and had sent shivered up Jemma's spin. The british girl climbed up two steps and walked towards another room. _Too many rooms for my liking. I wish wonderland was the way it was years ago._ Jemma thought sadly. 

A floating ghost, the likes of which Jemma had never seen before, screamed like a banshee. It caused the wind to cut the skin like knives, making Jemma think of Bryan. Jemma ignored the banshee ghost as best she could, while she jumped the walls to another platform.

The laws of gravity did not work in wonderland and Jemma was grateful.

When she had disappeared into another swirling portal, Faith, Kai and Tala were not far behind. "What is it with the portals?" Tala groaned, feeling very sick from watching it. Kai picked up a stray stone and threw it at the banshee. It hit the floor hard.

"I don't know. Jemma created this world after all when she was six. We should ask her about it." Faith responded, looking at the banshee. Kai shook his head.

"Jemma didn't create the world like this. Remember when Charity said Jemma was the saviour. Something happened to this place along with Jemma's sanity." Kai muttered. Ignoring his musing, Kai looked at the other two. "Come on, we've got no time to waste."

* * *

Jemma came to a courtyard. The floor was like a chess-board, and seemed somewhat out of place. She pushed open a first door, then another one. The water in the white marble pond had dried up, and two guards were waiting for her. Jemma sighed. 

"Can't you guys take a hint." she asked, defeating the first easily. As the second went in for the kill, he knocked Jemma's knife from her hands. Jemma paniced, before grabbed the handle of the guard's spear. Turning it around, Jemma rammed the weapon into its owner, pinning the guard to the wall.

Picking up her knife, Jemma ran through four doors, before coming to another strange building. Jemma shook all thoughts from her head, as she made her way quickly and carefully across the checkered walk away. Behind her, not that far away, the trio appeared.

"There's Jemma!" Faith yelled, pointing at their twisted friend. Kai needed no more encouragment, and ran to catch up. Jemma stopped suddenly and spun round, her blade raised. Kai slammed to a stop.

"Whoa, stop Jemma!" Kai yelled. The blade was lowered, and Jemma hugged Kai tightly.

"Kai! Tala! faith! Oh god, I thought she had you!" Jemma screamed, hugging her friends. Faith pulled out of the hug, eyeing her friend.

"Thought who had us?" she questioned, clearly confused. Jemma's eyes narrowed.

"The queen of hearts! She's taken wonderland from me, and I intend to get it back!" she hissed, before Jemma's child-like smile returned. "But as long as you're here, I'm more then happy!" she chuckled, grabbing Kai's hand. The british girl dragged her friends through the swirling portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Once out of the portal, the gang came to a wooden platform. In front of them was a crooked old house but there was no way of getting to it. Jemma looked down, smiling when she saw another wooden platform sticking out. "Come on!" she ordered.

The four friends landed with a bump onto the next platform. "What now? Tala asked. Jemma glanced round, finding three switches. She watched over to them, as a ghost banshee began to float their way.

Jemma first pulled switch number three, as the banshee screamed. Dodging out the way, Jemma pulled switch number one. Tala, learning from Kai's first banshee attack, picked up a stone and threw it. As Jemma pulled switch number two, the banshee dropped dead.

Nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste of time." Kai snorted arms over his chest. Jemma grinned like a child again, pointing to a ladder.

"We have to get to the top, silly." She giggled. Faith was the first to climb, followed by Jemma, then Tala and finally Kai. He swore he too was about to go mad in wonderland. Once at the top of the platform, a black and white walkway appeared. As the four carried on walking, more pieces were added.

The gang stepped through a series of doors before reaching a portal. "What is it with the portals?" Faith questioned, hating the thing on sight.

"Must have been a new thing for Queen Red. Can't being to tell you how much I hate them myself." Jemma responded, as they stepped through.

* * *

"There's the door!" Faith called, running towards it. Jemma held out her hand. 

"Faith! Wait!" she yelled, but it was too late. Before Faith could get any closer, the door began to rise. A part of the floor flipped over, showing a much cleaner side of the grimy covered floor. Faith slammed to a stop.

The clean floor began to break into little jigsaw pieces. Some floated up and down, while others remained still. Faith eyed each one.

"That's how we're getting to the top?" Tala asked, a little unsure of heights. Kai was about to let a snide remark pass, but his girlfriend and Faith had already made their way to the top.

"Come on slow-pokes!" faith yelled. The two Russian boys jumped their way across and joined the girls at the door. The door slowly opened, taking the gang to a puzzle.

* * *

There were three walkways. Each walkway had a door. However the doors shuffled themselves like cards. When they were in place, the doors would open for a second, showing off a portal, before closing. 

"We have to time this just right." Jemma whispered, getting ready.

"Erm, which door we going for?" faith questioned. The doors were set and they opened. Jemma ran full pelt to the middle door.

But never made it.

The door slammed shut and Jemma hit the wood. She fell to the floor, staring at the black sky. "Jem, are you alright?" kai asked, helping her up. Jemma nodded her head, as the door started all over again.

The middle one opened. Faith grabbed hold of it, stopping it was closing again. "Hurry up!" she hissed. The three friends ran through, and then was quickly followed by faith. The door slammed shut with a snap.

* * *

The gang arrived at a ghoulish type of ally. Card guards were everywhere, and a few houses stood in the middle. "Jem, there's too many of them." Tala whispered, as the gang peeked round a wall. Jemma's hand dived into her dress pockets. 

"Here, I found these on my way." Jemma whispered in reply. She handed Faith _Jacks of death_. Holding the handle of her blade between her teeth, Jemma spilt a deck of razor-sharp playing cards in half.

"Here, you'll both have to use them." Jemma smiled, handing both packs to Tala and Kai. The Russians smiled. "Okay, here's the plan. The crooked house with the window open. We have to get in there." Jemma stated. With the orders given, the gang took off.

Jemma sliced any guard that got close. A series of Jacks and playing cards were unleashed as the gang neared the house. When they got there, the house moved further away. "We're never gonna make it." Tala hissed.

A soft chuckle was heard, as the Cheshire cat appeared. "It only takes a leap of faith! Ride the wind." He urged. Jemma took off, jumping over the large gap and into the house. She tumbled a bit, before regained herself.

Faith, Tala and Kai looked at each other, before jumped into the house. The soft laughter of crazed children did little to calm their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

When the gang were all safely inside the house, Faith was the first to noticed a young boy. He was shirtless, but wore dark green shorts. He paced up and down in front of a red door, acting as if he was a zombie. "Hey little guy? Are you lost?" Faith asked.

The little boy turned to face her, the most frightening grin on his face. "Holy Cow!" faith yelled, stumbling back. The little boy's eyes were wide. A long cut ran around his head, as if someone had tried to get into his brain.

"What happened to him?" Tala asked, as the kid continued with his pacing. Jemma seemed very upset over the poor boy's fate.

"I don't want to find out." kai grumbled, feeling slightly sick. The gang ran past him, and into the next room. The room was red, from the floor to the walls. Jemma grumbled something along the lines of, _'Damn her. She messed this world up big time.'_ Suddenly the british nutcase darted left, and opened another door. The other three followed.

* * *

In the next room were loads more children, standing on a stage. In one corner was an old Troll. "Jemma! Jemma! Thank goodness you're here!" He called. The gang walked over to him. 

"Troll Elder! It is good to see you too. Whatever has happened here?" Jemma asked, as Faith kept an eye on the children. The troll elder sighed deeply.

"When you didn't return to us, Queen Red took over. The fact that you lost your sanity, made her more powerful. Wonderland's rich world died and has become twisted." he explained. Jemma cast her eyes onto the floor. Kai took over.

"She had problems back home. Jemma would have loved to come back, but things got in the way." he said, defending his girlfriend. Jemma smiled at him, while the troll elder nodded his head.

"What's with the bruise on your neck?" The troll elder questioned, pointing to the brusie. Jemma said nothing and looked away, while Faith glared at the back of Kai's head. The troll elder decided to leave that subject alone.

"I hear you wish to get to the duchess' house." he added suddenly. The gang nodded their head.

"Yeah, we've been going to long way. How on earth are we ment to shrink to get through that tiny hole, the rabbit took?" Tala questioned. The troll elder laughed.

"Rabbit does like to stay one step ahead. I can help. There is a book in the library, search it out. In there is the ingredients for something very important. Once you have the ingredients, call me back." he explained, before disappearing.

"Ingedients? That could be anything." Faith grumbled. Jemma nodded her head.

"However, I only hope none of those _ingredients_ are mushrooms." she chuckled, when the door to the library opened. Five card guards filed in. They all charged at the friends. "Ready?" Jemma laughed. The others didn't need telling twice, as they ran into battle.

Faith wiped her forehead, as the last guard fell dead. Blood soaked the carpet but went un-noticed. "The library's just through there!" Jemma called, pointing to the door with her knife. Blood dripped from the tip of it, onto a dead guard.

* * *

Someway off, the Troll elder appeared, and walked towards a tall bookshelf. The laughter of insane hildren rang clearly, but he chosen to ignore it. Searching through the books, the troll elder pulled one out and waited. The bookcase slid back, showing another corridor. 

The troll elder disappeared.

The gang ran into the room, ignoring the banshee ghost that tried to grab their attention. They ran up the stairs before coming to a stop. "Which way?" Tala asked, looking left the right. Jemma paused, her brow dipped low and she tried to think.

"Left!" Faith ordered loudly, yanking Jemma towards the left door.

"Why left?" Kai called, running to catch up. Faith said nothing, as she kicked the doors open. They stood in the library. Faith turned to Kai and pulled her tongue out.

"Never doubt the Faith!" he grinned, earning a dark look from Kai. Jemma looked round. She noticed the new corridor and smiled. It was now her turn to yank Faith behind her. The gang took off down the corridor, where they came across a small lift. They piled on, as it spun upwards.

"Wait here." Jemma ordered, as she ran towards a bright blue object. A card guard ran out infront of her. Jemma slammed to a stop, before sneering. With careful aim, Jemma threw her knife. The guard hit the floor. The nutcase yanked the knife out of the guard's chest and hit the object.

A bookcase fell down, acting as stairs for the next level. The gang wasted no time in getting up.

Another blue object hit, and another card guard down. Jemma was having a fun time, if not Faith aswell. The two males, however, had doubts that their sanity would remain by the time the adventure was over.

Climbing on to a lift, the gang caught their breath. "This one hell of a ride." Tala muttered, running a hand through his hair. The lift slowly went up.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Jemma whispered looking at the floor. Faith swung her arm round Jemma's shoulers and shook her head.

"Lovin every minute of it, Jem. Glad you invited us." she joked, as the lift came to a stop. Jemma smiled, before jumping off the life.

Kai glanced down to the floor, when he saw a book lying open. "Is that it?" he asked. Jemma glanced down, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure." she muttered, and climbed down the bookcase. The others followed. Jemma smiled and nodded her head, before reading the poem.

"Mushrooms, poppies, sugar and spice. All those things are very nice. When combined the proper mixture, makes a getting small elixer. Hmm...I don't really like sweets."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to KHiwatari's girl for reviewing again!

* * *

_

"I think I've found sugar and spice!" Faith called. From the bookself to her right, Faith pulled out two jars. One was labeled **Spice**, the other was labeled **Sugar**. Faith handed the sugar to Tala. "Hold this." 

Tala stared at her confused. "Why am I the one to hold Sugar?" he asked his girlfriend. Faith gave a chuckle, as Jemma and Kai looked on.

"Because I'm much more spicy then sugary. You of all people should that by now Tala." Faith replied. Kai rolled his eyes, as Jemma laughed behind her hand. The crimson eyed russian faced his girlfriend.

"You get the poppies, I'll get the mushrooms." he stated. Jemma nodded her head, a smile on her face. Faith also agreed to the idea.

"Yeah, would be better then Kai getting the poppies. Can you imagen that?" she snorted. Kai thought about hitting her, but with the spice jar in her hand, Kai didn't want to risk it.

"I'm only getting the mushrooms, because Jemma said she doesn't like them." he hissed, as Jemma led him away. She dragged them to a door, which was covered in red satin. As the door opened, a card guard charged through. Tala let a razor-edge card fly, cutting the guard's head off.

"Poppies!" Jemma called out, grabbing a handful and stuffing them into her dress pocket. They carried on, walking through a small maze of corridors. When they found the next door, it led them into another room.

"I see a switch!" Kai pointed out, running towards it. The russian quickly pulled it, as a deep rumbling could be heard. One part of the roof fell down, making itself into makeshift stairs. To the side of the switch, Kai caught sight of mushrooms. Grabbing a handfull, he quickly followed his friends up the stairs to the rafters.

Jemma jumped from rafter to rafter, the others decided to play it safe. The troll elder at the other end smiled warmly at Jemma. "The gymnasium should be safe. Guards never exercise. Can't afford to lose the weight." The troll elder explained, before he disappeared. Jemma turned to her friends, to see four card guards running up behind.

They killed them without a second though.

* * *

In the Gymnasium, the Troll Elder appeared and set everything up. When everything was ready, he sat and waited. 

When the guards had been taken care off, The gang ran through another door. This led them to a maze of corridors. Jemma sighed deeply. "This is going to be a touh ride." she muttered, as she glanced left, right then straight ahead.

"Want my advice? Go straight ahead." Faith muttered. Jemma nodded, agreeing with her best friend, and carried on ahead. This led them to a much large room. Kai pointed up some stairs, as a ghost banshee screamed loudly. The gang quickly ran up the stairs, then took the second door they came across.

Right infront of them were three guards. They cahrged at the group, but Jemma seemed slightly quickly. She took all of the guards out, then wiped her forehead. As the gang entered the second door, the troll elder was having a hard tme defeating a few stray guards.

Faith and Tala set the jars they were carrying down, and launched into an attack. With the combined might of the gang, the cards were easily defeated. "You're lucky we passed by." Jemma grinned, as the troll elder set about his work.

"This condenser can mix the potion. Doesn't look like it's good for much else though." The elder mused, before handing the potion to Jemma. When she had taken a sip, her friends followed. The world began to get bigger, as they shrunk. Just behind the group, another portal appeared. Jemma skipped through, quickly followed by her friends.

The troll elder was gone.

* * *

The gang appeared back into the first room, with the staircase. They ran back to the right door, and into the library. They went back to the twirling lift, towards the top when a banshee appeared. Faith quickly got rid of it. However, this time, they took another route to a door which had stars on. 

When the door was opened, a small lift was found. When the gang was piled on, it slowly made it's way upwards. "Does anyone have a clue on where this is taking us?" Faith questioned. Each one of her friends shook their head.

The lift stopped and another set of doors opened. This led them to a room with a alrge stone eyeball, and a telescope on a ledge. jemma climbed up to the telescope before anyone could question her, as the eyball disappeared. "Looks like it's into another portal." Tala grumbled, climbing up to join Jemma.

Jemma climbed onto the telescope and used it like a diving board. Before kai could protest, his girlfriend jumped and dived into the the portal. The others had no choice but to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

The waterfall in the garden fell noisily to the bottom. Everything in the garden had grown, but the gang had to remind themselves they had shrunk. It was over-cast and looked very gloomy.

"There he is!" Jemma called excitedly. The others tried to see past the gloom.

"There's who?" Tala asked finally. Jemma huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Rabbit silly. I just saw him. Come on, we can't lose sight of him." Jemma replied, grabbing Kai's hand. She led them up a walkway in front of the waterfall. The mist from the water rose silently into the sky.

As they carried on up the walkway, faith stopped them. "Stop. Do you hear that?" she asked. The other three listened hard. Sure enough, they heard rumbling, as if it was an earthquake.

"I wonder what that could be." kai muttered, as they reached the top of the walkway. There was another ledge after a large drop. Jemma looked down, before jumping over. "I wish she wouldn't do that." Kai muttered, as he too jumped. Tala and Faith follow.

"Come on, hurry up!" Jemma called, running up the second walkway. When the gang managed to reach her, Jemma stopped. The trio follow her fleeting look to the top of the waterfall.

Right above them, pushing boulders down the walkways were giant ants. They were dark red in colour, making both Jemma and Faith shiver. "I hate fire ants." Faith whispered, as they slowly carried on.

"How do you know they're fire ants?" Tala questioned over his shoulder. As they jumped over to the next ledge, Jemma pushed them all to one side.

"Wait here." She ordered. Suddenly, a large boulder fell past. Jemma climbed up to the next ledge, quickly followed by the trio. As they continued on the walkways, they dodged either left or right, avoiding all the boulders.

When they finally reached the top, the group dodged past the ant, and carried on up the river.

* * *

"So what are we looking for now?" Tala asked. Jemma glanced behind her. 

"The duchess' house." She replied. However, instead of finding the house they found a bizarre looking creature. Jemma gasped. "Mock Turtle! Are you alright?" she asked the crying creature.

The Mock Turtle, who had the head of an ox, looked at Jemma with tear stained eyes. "No, my shell! The Duchess stole it, and tried to eat me for lunch. Nobility must be served I suppose." he replied, before dissolving into tears again.

"Damn her!" Jemma cursed, gritting her teeth. The trio looked at each other, before a plan fell on Faith.

"Maybe, we can go get it back for you. I mean, we're heading to her house anyway." She soothed. The Mock turtle glanced up at her.

"Really? You'd do that?" he asked, blowing his nose on a handkerchief. Faith winced slightly, but nodded her head.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. The mock turtle seemed slightly happier. He pointed up the river.

"Carry on ahead. You know what her house looks like, right Jemma?" he asked. Jemma nodded her head.

"Of course. Don't worry Mock turtle. We'll get it back." She smiled, as they carried on.

"Are you sure that was a turtle?" Tala whispered, when they were far away from him. Jemma glared at him for a spilt second before nodding her head.

"Very sure." She replied. Jemma jumped into the river, followed by her friends. They let the currant drag them along, before Jemma climbed onto a bank. "The water's a little too deep to swim here." She called, as she pulled faith out of the water.

"So how do we get across?" Kai questioned. Jemma giggled and pointed to some Lillie pads. Jumping across them, a large leaf landed right in front of them. As they all jumped on, the leaf slowly drifted the river.

"This is sort of relaxing." Faith mumbled. Jemma eyed a tree root carefully, wondering if they could pass under it.

"Duck." She ordered. The gang ducked under the root, and passed through. They continued on their lazy little boat ride for some time.

"Yeah, sure relaxing I'm falling asleep." Kai grumbled, sitting cross legged on the leaf. Slowly the Mock Turtle passed them on his own leaf boat.

"Not far now." Jemma grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

The gang stopped at a group of rocks, which Jemma used as stairs. They climbed up to the a ledge as a gaint fly flew pass. They passed through a small passage, craved like a canyon. At the ned they were greeted by the Mock Turtle on another leaf boat.

"Great! Another swimming lesson." Tala grumbled. Before anyone could stop them, both Jemma and Faith jumped into the water. They let the currant take them along, as Kai and Tala followed behind.

Without warning, the gang went straight over a waterfall.

* * *

"Oof!" Kai called, landing in a heap on the floor. Jemma landed next to him, slamming into his side. 

"Owie!" she comaplined rubbing her head. Faith leaped up, giggling like a school girl. Tala stared at the sky dizzly.

"That was fun." Faith chuckled, as Jemma got up. The British giggled aswell, as she dusted down her red dress. The male russians were not as amused as the girls.

"Come on. I know the Duchess' house is close." Jemma smiled, running ahead. However when she rounded the corner, Jemma let a small scream spill from her lips.

"What?" faith asked, running to her friends side. She too screamed. "Fire ants! Kill them, Kill them, Kill them!" she yelled. Kai rolled his eyes and let a card fly. It sliced off the first ant's head, before returning to him. Kai let it fly a second time, cutting the second ant's head off.

"For the last time! They are not fire ants." he reasured. The girls stared at him, before carrying on. The gang jumped over large tree roots, using them for bridges. As they came to another walkway, Tala noticed tourchs burning.

"That's interesting." he muttered, pointing them out. When the gang got to the tourchs they found a small entrance. They killed the ants that guarded it quickly.

* * *

Upon entering the little house, the gang ran down a corridor before ending in a small room. Jemma walked up to the fireplace, when it started to shake. It suddenly pulled itself backwards, and the Duchess popped out in ash and dust. 

"Come closer, My little chick...mmmmm. Properly seasoned, you'd make a handsome dish." the duchess sneered. Jemma crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not edible." she hissed. The duchess frowned slightly.

"Not much for a main course, but you'll do as a light snack." he grumbled. Jemma's eyes narrowed.

"I'll be taking the Turtle shell back now you horrible ogre." she snapped. The Duchess flew into rage, taking out a bottle of black pepper from her apron pocket.

"Over my dead body!"The Duchess screached. A black table rose, as the other three joined Jemma behind it. Jemma smirked at the ogre.

"I'll see what I can do." she chuckled. Jemma turnd to her friends. "Keep away from the black pepper. Keep the table between her and us. Oh and above all, keep hitting her." she ordered. Her friends gave her the thumbs up, ready for battle.

Kai let the first card flew, as it embedded itself into The Duchess' arm. The ogre screamed in pain and ripped it out. Suddenly something caught Jemma's eye. Crawling under the table, she grabbed hold of a jack-in-the box. The British girl smiled, as she wound it up and threw it under the Duchess' feet.

The ogre caught fire. Jemma fired another one. As the Duchess tried to stamped out the fire, Faith, Tala and kai never let up their own flying objects.

"Wait!" Jemma called. The gang stopped, wondering what was wrong with Jemma. The Duchess began to sneeze until her head exploded.

"Yuck! That's gross." Faith complained, as she tried to get bits of blood and brains off he clothes. Jemma climbed to the top of the fireplace and grabbed hold of the Mock Turtle's shell.

"Jemma! Be careful!" Kai called. Jemma lost her footing and fell. Kai caught her quickly, making her smile widely.

"Thanks Kai!" she whispered, kissing him on the neck. Tala coughed lightly.

"Can we at least get that thing his shell back now." he grumbled. Jemma stuck her tongue out at him, as Kai set her down. Jemma led them out of the house, where the Mock Turtle stood waiting.

"You got it!" he laughed, clutching his shell tightly. Quickly he slipped it on, feeling happy to have his shell.

"You're very ungrateful." Kai grumbled. The Mock Turtle glared at him, before looking at Jemma. She cocked her head to one side, wondering what he was going to say.

"Is he always like this?" The Mock Turtle questioned. Jemma had to laugh behind her hand.

"You learn to love it." she smiled. The turtle eyed the bruise on her neck, an eyebrow arched.

"That's the reason behind the brusie." he chuckled, before turning his sights to the other three. "I am not ungrateful! I'm going to make you all honorary reptiles! Follow me and I'll put you on the right track to find the Caterpillar." he added. Jemma seemed to jolt from her daydream.

"Caterpillar? And where does that smushy lay about hang his hookah these days?" she questioned. Her three friends could only stare at eachother.


	10. Chapter 10

_I forgot to mention before but Charity is mine.

* * *

_

The gang followed the Mock turtle into the water. "It's a long trip, but you'll make it no problem." The turtle smiled. Faith eyed him carefully. 

"You sure we won't drown?" she asked. Jemma turned to face her friend.

"Sure. We're reptiles now! It'll be fine, don't worry." she reassured. Faith chewed her lip but nodded her head. If anything, Faith had learnt to trust Jemma at all times. The Mock Turtle disappeared under water, quickly followed by Jemma. Kai did not glance at the other two as he followed.

Faith and Tala smiled at eachother, before both disappeared under the water.

* * *

Kai found he could breath just find underwater. Talking was slightly differcult, but breath came easy. The four friends followed the turtle effortlessly, as he turned right and left. 

They followed the turtle through a seaweed, before coming to a long drop. The turtle turned to face the gang and pointed downwards. Jemma gave the _okay_ sign before following the turtle into a cave. They dodged past jagged rocks, and catching up with the mock turtle proved harder now.

Tala narrowly missed a falling rock, as the gang emerged from the cave. As they passed through another clump of seaweed, the gang appeared in a wider open space. The Mock turtle gave them no time to rest before he set off again. They passed through another cave, before coming to another open space.

A green fish darted out of nowhere and went to attack Faith. The female russian slammed a jack into it's head, as the mock turtle swam in circles. Kai glanced at Jemma, who shrugged. It seemed their guide was slightly lost. Then suddenly, the turtle swam upwards, to another cave.

They continued to follow the turtle, who seemed to lose his way a few times. On the journey, the gang had taken out more fish then they thought possible. Tala had now swore off fish altogether. As the gang passed through a final cave, they swam upwards.

This led them to another world which they would journey on land.

* * *

Faith pulled herself out of the lake, and shook her hair. It surprised her to think that they weren't really wet. All in all, they're clothes were slightly damp if nothing else. 

Jemma got a good look at the new world. It was dusty and dark. Jemma shivered slightly, as a bad feeling crept into her. Kai caught sight of her sudden fear and decided to comfort her as best he could. "You okay?" he whispered, placing an arm over her shoulders.

"I guess." she whispered back, but her child-like grin appeared once more. "Come on, we're never going to get anywhere if we stay here. Let's go!" she giggled and took off. The trio had no choice but to follow her.

They turned down an different walkway. The dust and fog had settle quickly, making it hard for them to see. They could just make out the shape of lilie-pads. Jemma gave a small nod and jumped onto one. They used the pads as a little bridge to get across. Once they were across, Jemma turned to them.

"Word of advice. Watch the flowers." she smiled slightly, before running ahead. As they jumped to another ledge, a large rose appeared. It spat out thorns which narrowly missed the gang.

"Whoa! I can see why." faith muttered, as Jemma jumped onto a mushroom. It turned a dark blue, matching her hair, which allowed Jemma to jump to another ledge. Kai, Tala and Faith followed.

* * *

Standing on the ledge was the Cheshire cat and Charity. "Cat! Charity! Good to see you again." Jemma smiled. Kai glared at the other girl. 

"Oh god not you again." he hissed, as Tala and Faith joined them. The Cheshire cat raised an eyebrow.

"I see you've already met my sister." he chuckled. Faith shook her head quickly. Tala and Kai stared at each other, before looking back at Charity. Jemma could only giggle.

"She can't be your sister! She's human, you're a cat." Faith almost yelled. Jemma tutted.

"Faith, have you learnt nothing? Nothing is what it appears in wonderland. Besides I create Charity before I left to keep Cat company. Charity was a cat, before she turned into a human. I wish I knew why." she replied sighing. Chairty giggled.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?You have a lot to do." she reminded, before both disappeared from view. Jemma smiled and turned left. She jumped onto a large tree root then waiting for her friends.

"Charity is the Cheshire Cat's sister? I still can't get my head around it." Faith muttered, as she jumped onto the tree root. Tala and Kai said nothing as they followed. They tried to push it all to the back of their mind.


	11. Chapter 11

One by one the gang jumped to a small thin piece of rope. "Do you think it will hold us?" Tala asked, slightly unsure. Faith smacked him across the calf.

"It will hold us, now move it!" she ordered. Her red haired boyfriend pouted slightly, before following Kai. Jemma was first up, pulling herself onto a dusty ledge.

"So, what do you remember about the Caterpillar?" Kai asked, as Jemma pulled up him. They landed with a thump backwards, slightly out of breath.

"I remember him so well. Thin-skinned, ill-tempered, smokes way too much, disagreeable smell." Jemma mused. Kai's face held a small smirk, before he went to help Tala.

"Why do we need him?" Faith called, as she pushed Tala up. Jemma grabbed her friend's hand and yanked the female russian up. The gang sat on the dusty ledge, regaining their breath.

"We need to know what will happen to me when we defeat Queen Red." Jemma whispered sadly. Kai glanced up, fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked suddenly. Jemma looked at Kai, fear and sadness also in her eyes.

"Me and Queen Red are connected. I created her, so we share some type of bond. If Queen Red is defeated, I have to know what will become of me. You've been through too much with my mood-swings and my father, I couldn't bear to bring you into a journey if I die at the end." she cried. Faith grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"We're too far down the rabbit hole now Jemma. We're not leaving you to face some sadist queen on your own." she stated. Tala nodded his head.

"Yeah! We're in this together. Just like on the meeting tree." he smiled. This seemed to up lift Jemma's spirit. She turned to Kai. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I almost lost you once, I'm not losing you again." he answered. Jemma smiled and stood up.

"Come on then. We can't stay here. We have a wonderland to save." she smiled widely. The other three joined her, as they carried on with the adventure.

* * *

The gang carried on through a small narrow passage, appearing at the top of a waterfall. Jemma jumped on to the first stepping stone, when a large rose appeared. Both Tala and Kai let a card whizz past Jemma, cutting the rose down to size. When the rose was gone, the gang carried on through a another narrow passage. 

They entered into a wide opene space, but Jemma did not take another step further. Instead she smiled widely as Rabbit ran up to them.

"Strange how quiet it is here now." Rabbit muttered, with a twitch of his nose. "I don't like it. Caterpillar is just beyond the clearing, Jemma. Let's sacrifice stealth for speed." he smiled. Jemma nodded her head, as he ran off. The gang found it hard to catch up with him.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Rabbit stopped and sensed the air. Jemma, Tala, Kai and Faith also slammed to a stop. "Earthquake?" Tala asked. Jemma shook her head. It confused her greatly.

Suddenly a pair of giant legs walked past. Jemma stared at the figure, trying to put a name to the face. The figure ignored the gang and carried on until it reached it target.

Rabbit never stood a chance before a giant foot slammed down on him.

When the gang got to Rabbit, Jemma fell to her knees. "Rabbit? Oh Rabbit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she whispered, bursting into tears. Faith wiped away a few of her own tears, before they fell. Kai hugged his girlfriend, as the Cheshire Cat and Charity appeared.

"No time for self-pity." Charity whispered, as Kai glared at her.

"No time to shed tears. Evade these savage soliders and find Caterpillar." Cat urged. Jemma turned to look at him, eye-liner running down her face.

"What if we can't find Caterpillar. What if I can't save wonderland." she hissed. Cat tutted, his tongue clicking over his large fangs.

"Jemma, you can. If anyone can save this world, It's you. You created it, surely you can save it." Charity whispered in a soothing voice. Then both brother and sister disappeared. Jemma stood up.

"They're right. Dilly Dally Shilly Shally, there's no time for it." Jemma grumbled to herself. Jemma looked back at her friends, who nodded and followed her. They ran faster then ever before, leaving poor Rabbit behind.

The gang made their way passed a Rose, which they killed in no time, and down a small hole.

* * *

As they passed through the samll underground cave, Jemma used a jet of hot air to get to the other side. She waited as the trio had to jump on their own. "I swear, I'm either gonna be too tired to move or I'm gonna lose my sanity all together." Tala grumbled, pulling himself up. 

Jemma chuckled behind her hand. "Wonderland does have that effect." she reminded, and carried on. She stopped to glance over the many winding walkways, choosing the best route.

Instead, Jemma ran down the first walkway, turned right and back up before grabbing hold of a piece of rope. She climed to the top, where she jumped onto other ledge. The trio were not far behind. "I swear you're gonna get yourself killed." Kai grunted.

Jemma smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. Not yet." she whispered.

* * *

_Poor Rabbit! I hate rabbits, but it seems such a shame! Thanks to everyone whoes review so far. Love ya all!_


	12. Chapter 12

When the trio had joined her, and had regained their breath, Jemma set off into the mouth of the cave. Faith, not wanting anything bad to befall her friend kept close behind, while the boys walked their backs.

From the short time they had been in wonderland, they knew this was a dangerous place.

The cave was lit y tiny lights, that helped the gang see their way through the darkness. A cold breeze blew in once in a while. Once out of the cave, the gang decided to look at the long drop. Tala whistled loudly. "How we gonna get across?" Faith asked, her hands on her hips. Kai pointed to some more rope.

"That way." he smirked, and took off. Jemma watched her boyfriend jump, and latch onto the rope. Kai climbed up before jumping to the next one. Jemma quickly followed, while Faith and Tala stared on.

"She's a bad influence on him." Tala muttered, only to get swatted across the back of the head by Faith. "Ow! Hey, I was only saying." he winced, as Faith jumped to catch the rope.

Once the other two russians were with them, Kai and Jemma jumped to another ledge which led to a cave. "I hope this Caterpillar is close." Faith grumbled. Kai shrugged.

"Rabbit said he was just beyond the clearing." he reminded. Tala cast a dark look at the shorter russian.

"And you belive the word of a rabbit?" he hissed, as Jemma climbed a ledge in the cave. Kia gave a small smirk at his red head friend and joined Jemma. Tala let out a little whine when he saw how high the wall was. "This just keeps getting better and better." he grunted, helping Faith up first.

"Come on slow poke! It's not all that bad." Jemma giggled, as she climbed out the cave. When she turned round, she was greeted by a very unpleasent Rose. "Don't you guys know when to quit?" she groaned. The Rose sneered and went to being it's attack, when a razor card embedded itself's in the flower's head.

"You might wanna attack a bit more." Kai joked to which Jemma playfully punched him. The english girl ran to the edge and climbed down by a rope. A Rose appeared, only to have Jemma cut it down. By the time the other's joined her, Jemma held a wicked grin on her face.

"You were saying Mr Hiwatari." she chuckled. Kai smiled back, before Jemma climbed down into another cave.

"I'll be glad when we get home." Tala grumbled.

* * *

They didn't get far down the cave, when Faith stopped them. "You hear that?" she asked. The other three nodded their heads. 

Above them, bugs were cheering and flapping their wings. Out of the dust and smoke a larger bug flew in, carrying a boulder. As it flew over the cave that the trio were in, the bug dropped the boulder.

Tala glanced behind as the rumbling got louder. "Run now." he ordered, pushing his friends forward. The gang ran as fast as they could, as the boulder effortlessly caught up. They ran down a winding walkways, light up by tiny green lights.

The boulder was catching up.

The gang ran under a archway, where they found another walkway. The boulder seemed to be slowing down, but they didnt want to take chances. "Quick, the mushrooms! Jemma called. They jumped onto a blue mushroom, which catapulted them to a ledge.

The gang quickly jumped onto a second mushroom, where it shot them to a ledge. A second archway was passed under as the gang ran through. The gang followed Jemma's lead as she climbed down to an ice path. They began to slip and slid their way before a hole opened up in their path.

* * *

They all landed with no bumps, but had little time to chat. The boulder up ahead was making the roof of the ice cave fall. "Come on, I know of a weapon that's down here." Jemma called, pointing to a glowing object. When they reached the said object, the Cheshire cat's words were heard. 

_"Withering cold incapacitates an enemy more completely then deep wounds, but winter does not last forever."_

With the voice gone, the gang jumped to a cave and ran through. They began to skate their way, as the boulder fell into the ice cave. "Do you think we'll make it?" Faith questioned.

"Just don't look behind you and everything will be okay." Kai responded. Faith took his advice, which scared her slightly, and carried on skating.

"Damn bugs, I hate them!" Jemma cursed, holding the ice wand closely. Suddenly a boulder fell in front of them.

"What do we do?" Tala asked, trying to stop. A grin appeared on Jemma's face. She pointed quickly to the opening, which was not to far away. The boulder infront, fell down a sharp drop, letting the gang entered another world.

This one slightly warmer then ice cave.

As the gang climbed up to the next ledge, Kai glanced down. "Is that Lava?" he inquired, his eyes wide. Jemma's brow dipped low in confusion, and she too looked down.

"My, My. That's a bit strange. I could have swore this place had a river." she mumbled. Tala glanced at her, one eyebrow raised.

"A river of lava?" he asked, to which Faith swatted him across the back of the head again. "Ow! Good god, stop that." he cursed at Faith. Jemma giggled.

"No silly. A river of water. Seems Queen Red didn't like it." she chuckled again, before carrying on. They ducked under giant mushrooms until a figure caught Jemma's eye.

"Ahh, Jemma! You've returned!" The figure called. Jemma bowed slightly.

"Good to see you again Caterpillar, my old friend." she greeted.


	13. Chapter 13

Caterpillar smiled, as he took a deep drag of his hookah. "That's Caterpillar?" Kai whispered. The said creature turned to glare at Kai.

"Who are you?" I asked, letting out a purple smoke ring. Kai began to cough violently, as the smoke washed over him. Jemma frowned.

"Must you do that? You may like to fill your lungs with that stuff, but other may not like it." she snapped. Caterpillar rolled his eyes.

"Pray tell my dear, what service do you need of me?" he asked, twirling the pipe round his fingers.

"Well, we need to know what will happen to me when we defeat Queen red." Jemma replied, standing on a smaller mushroom to see him. It was Caterpillar's turn to frown this time.

"We? Whoes _we_?" he inquired. Jemma, somewhat confused, pointing to the trio. Faith waved at the large creature, while Kai and Tala merely glared. Caterpillar turned to look at Jemma. "My dear, they cannot help you in the battle. You must battle Queen Red on your own." he stated.

"But why?" Caterpillar took another drag of his hookah.

"Because they did not create her. You did. Thus being said, she has a hold of her sanity and only you can break the hold she has." he explained. Jemma nodded her head, with a defeated sigh.

"I suppose your right." she whispered, then looked at the creature. "Any chance of creating a portal to get us on our way?" she asked. Caterpillar blew out a jet of rainbow coloured smoke.

The gang wasted no time in jumping through the portal that appeared.

* * *

The gang landed with a thump in a new area. It was dark, so Kai guessed they were unground. The small platform they stood on, was cracked and worn away. Jemma climbed down, her weapon of choice was the ice wand. "Come on, this way!" she called, running past a toadstool, as it tried to entrap her. 

When the gang got outside, they found it was night. Wolves howled somewhere in the distance. Tala and Faith grinned and cupped their hands round their mouths. They howled aswell, as both of them were famous for their wolf knowledge.

The gang ran through the garden, minding toadstools and Roses that were hell-bent on killing them. They ran down a passage, before Jemma darted down a small cave. They ran as best they could through knee-high water, before running back into the garden. Then they entered a cave.

"You pathetic and worthless excuses for warriors! Form a line!" Someone barked. The gang stopped.

"What was that?" Tala asked. Jemma shrugged. Someone told her it wasn't going to be good.

"Bring the intruders to me! I'll get rid of them myself!" The same voice ordered. Jemma gulped to herself.

"Jemma? What is it?" Kai questioned. Jemma turned to face them, fear in her eyes.

"I hoped we wouldn't met him, but..." she trailed off at first. "We're about to face the Centipeda." Jemma informed. Faith shuddered slightly. As if out of nowhere, Solider ants appeared. They grabbed hold of the gang and dragged them towards the Centipeda's quarters.

* * *

The gang was shoved roughly down into the quarters, where they landed with a bump on top of eachother. "Glad to see you again Jemma." hissed a voice. Jemma stood up, dusting her dress down. 

"Not glad to see you Centipeda." she shot back, helping her friends up. Centipeda reared up, showing off his belly. Jemma spun round and shot a jet of ice at him. The large creature shrieked in pain, as the cold stabbed like a thousands tiny knives.

"Let me have a go!" Faith called. Jemma tossed it to her friend, as Kai let a a card fly. The Centipeda reared up again, only to have Faith hit his stomach. The russian passed it to her boyfriend.

Each time one of the gang attacked with the ice wand, they would pass it on to the next person. Pretty soon, the Centipeda died, hitting the floor hard. "Well, that wasn't too hard." Kai frowned, feeling something wasn't right. Jemma shook her head.

"Centipeda was never a good fighter." she muttered darkly. Climbing to the top of a of a rock, Jemma stood unerneath a toadstool. The trio followed.

"I never trusted toadstools..." The Cheshire Cat grinned. His sister smiled sweetly, as she joined her brother.

"...but I suppose some must have their good points." she chuckled. Jemma broke a bit off for all of them. Faith stared at the piece, before looking back at Jemma. She also frowned.

"I wish I was hallucanting. What a horrible choice. Eat a Toadstool or remain food for insects." she grumbled. However, she took a bite of the toadstool. The trio followed her lead. Suddenly they began to grow.

"It's rude to eat and run, but sometimes it's unavoidable." Charity and The Cheshire Cat said at the same time. The gang began to grow faster.

However, this time they were their normal size.


	14. Chapter 14

The new area was as frightening as the last.

The once proud water river had been replaced with flesh-burning lava. Paths twisted around eachother, making it impossible to tell which way to go. Jemma darted forward, and jumped on a stone pillar. She walked through a shiny light, and paused.

Nothing happened.

Shrugging, Jemma rejoined her friend. "Okay, so which way?" Tala asked, glancing round their surrondings. Jemma and Faith looked at each other, before pointing to a cave.

"This way." they both replied. The male russians followed their girlfriends through the cave. It was a lot cooler in the cave, as the path became very steep. The gang wasted no time in dilly dallying around and ran through the cave as fast as they could. A ghost banshee appeared but it was ignored.

They darted passed a lava filled hole, that seemed to be getting bigger by the second. As they carried on through the cave, so more banshees appeared. A Jack and a card went whizzing passed, ending the banshee's life before they could really do harm. Jemma came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked. Jemma frowned. She had that feeling again. The feeling in the pit of her stomach when she was six. The last time this feeling presented itself was when jemma strayed to far away from the path in the wonderland forest.

"We have to be very careful." Jemma whispered, then carried on running. As they turned a corner, a horde of enemies were waiting. Tala groaned loudly. The gang began just to steam through, killing whatever got in their way. The plan worked, as they came to another cave.

Quickly they ran through, as the path once again became steep. They ran through, dodging banshee's and lava pools. They came out into the open again, but did not stop still. Jemma dragged Kai by the arm, past small lava puddles, down a passage.

The passage was small and narrow. There was just enough room for the gang to squeash past. Another bnashee ignored, they came to another open area. However this one had stairs made from a check board. "I don't believe it." Jemma squeaked.

"What? Don't believe what?" Faith asked suddenly. Jemma pointed to the next world.

"This place. Chess world! The white and red pieces have been fighting for years." she grinned. Tala scratched the back of his head.

"Red? I thought it was black?" he muttered. Jemma stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Oh right, I remember. Wonderland and everything." The red head muttered. As they made their way into the chess world, Charity's voice could be heard.

**'Since you know the moves, best go with white. They move first.'**

"I wish they wouldn't do that. Freaks me out." Kai grumbled. Jemma chuckled, dodging a red chess piece. They continued up a flight of stairs, to a portal. "And I hate these too." kai added, as he was yanked through by Jemma.

* * *

The next world was pretty boring. Everywhere you looked there was the black and white pattern. Everything else appeared to be gray. "Someone better call a redecorator. This place is shabby." faith commented. Jemma looked up the ledge they needed to get. 

Looking back at the ice wand, a smirk appeared on her face. Jemma pointed the ice wand down, then looked at her friends. "Hold on." she ordered, before letting a jet of ice hit the floor. The gang was lifted upwards by a pillar of ice. They were just high enough to reach the ledge.

One by one they jumped to safety.

Jemma turned round and jumped over to a walkway. The gang followed, hoping that the trip would be over soon. Wonderland was a very tiring place, but it seemed strange that none of them were worn out. They darted left, down a small corridor and through a series of doors.

They ran down another flight of steps, before running through a passage and coming into a large open area. It looked like a town. As The gang passed through, a laser was shot at them. "Holy Cow! What was that?" Faith asked. Two Red chess pieces glared at the gang, before firing again.

"That way!" Kai ordered, as they ran across the town square. They ran down a passage, almost knocking over a white pawn piece. The gang stopped for a rest. "This place is giving me a headache." Kai groaned. Jemma rolled her eyes, holding the ice wand in the other hand.

"It's not all that bad." she replied, before walking up a flight of stairs.

"Hey! Hey, wait for us!" Tala called, as the trio followed her. They narrowly missed four other Red Chess pieces before walking through a door. This led them to a platform with a lever on. Jemma yanked the lever hard, and jumped down. The gang ran to another door with was slightly ajar.

Through a seriese of winding corridors, the gang ran. A Red Chess Piece fired a laser but he was pretty late as the gang got away. They dipped down to a flight of stairs, where Jemma used the ice wand to create a small platform. This way the gang jumped to another walkway. "Watch the spikes." Jemma whispered.

Jet black spikes drilled downwards, nailing anything that go too close. The gang ran through missing each one. They stopped behind some houses, wondering what the next move was. "Now where?" Faith grumbled. Jemma eyed the roof of a one building before climbing up.

"I guess we go this way." Tala joked and followed his friend. The gang across the roof tops before jumping down to a new section and in through a door. They ran down a corridor, down a flight of steps and through a large door. In the next town square, the bodies of White Chess Pieces lay.

Jemma frowned deeply and ran towards a large door. Her friend were right behind her. Suddenly the doors burst open. Three Red Chess Pieces dressed in armour glared the gang down. They were taken down quickly, as the gang ran through the doors.

They ran through the next door only to find a fight beginning. The white and Red Chess pieces were battling it out and it looked as though the Red Pieces were winning. The gang ran round the fight through the next door. As they passed through corridors and rooms, the scene was still the same.

Red and White battling, but the Red were winng. "Shouldn't we do something?" faith asked, as Jemma slammed open another set of doors.

"We have to find the white king." she muttered. They ran into a large room, where they found the white king and two brick like pieces.

"Who are you?" The king demanded. Jemma bowed a little, followed by her friends.

"Sir, It's me. Jemma. These are my friends, Tala, Faith and Kai." she greeted. The king clapped his hands, a large smile on his face.

"Oh Jemma, you've returned! We need your help." he began. Jemma cocked her head to one side.

"How may be help sir?" she asked. The king cleard his throat, while the two pieces were glaring at Kai and Tala.

"My beloved Queen is held captive by the Red Pieces. She faces the chop. I want you to rescuse her please!" he begged. Kai rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he didn't like was a man begging. Jemma nodded her head.

"We'll gladly help. However, we'll need a chess piece." she reminded. The king nodded and handed her a single white pawn. Faith cursed in her head.

_Oh yeah. Like that's gonna help._ she muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

The gang had little time to figure out what to do before they were transported to another world. This was slightly similar to the White Chess Piece's world; however it was red and white. "Where are we?" Kai asked. Jemma frowned slightly, before a bright smile appeared on her face.

"The Red Piece's world. This is were we'll find the White Queen." She informed. Faith scratched the back of her neck.

"I still don't know how a white pawn piece is gonna help." She grumbled. Jemma chuckled.

"You'll see." She replied. Jemma then ran down the small corridor, they were standing in, to have a better look at their surroundings. The gang jumped down to a lower part, before following Jemma to a small house.

Jemma pointed the ice wand downwards, and created a small platform. This was just the right height for the gang to climb onto the red titled roof of the house. As Tala scrambled over the edge, a Red Piece growled at them.

"That was close." He cursed, before Jemma pulled him up.

"Come on, we've got no time to waste." She pointed out, before jumping on a small roof. Jemma then jumped and fell through a window, bashing against the wall.

"Jemma! You okay?" Kai called, jumping the next roof.

"Owie!" There came a sound of shuffling feet, as Jemma appeared at the window. "I'm fine, I'm okay." She grinned. The trio quickly followed suit, trying not to hit the wall. When the gang were altogether, Jemma led them down a walkway covered in red carpet.

"You could hide easily in this place Jemma." Faith joked. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"I guess, but my hair would stick out. I'd have to dye it red." She chuckled. Tala glared at her for a second. They ran across the walkway into another small room, before running out. As they came close to another red bricked house, the door swung open and a chess piece stormed out.

Jemma let lose a stream of ice, as Faith let lose a killer Jack. The chess piece hit the floor. The gang ran into the house. They ran through a door to the far end of the house, only to come across a corridor. They followed it to a second door, but the room beyond was in pitch darkness.

* * *

"I can't see a thing." 

"I wonder what's happened here?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I haven't been here in 11 years silly. Oh wait here's a door."

The door creaked open and the gang carried on their way. Suddenly they smashed into another door.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"Owie!"

"Bloody hell!"

The second door was opened which led them to a well lit corridor. "I think I broke my nose." Tala complained, rubbing his nose. Kai held two fingers up.

"How many fingers?" Tala stared at him as if he was a complete loony.

"Two." He replied. Kai nodded, muttered something along the lines of _'You haven't broken it.'_ and followed Jemma.

Jemma led the group down the corridor and into a maze of rooms. The boys defeated the Red piece was stood in their way, as Jemma tried to remember the right way. She took them down twists and turns, before leading them through a large archway.

The group ended up outside, into a winding narrow passage way, surrounded by houses. Jemma took them through quickly, hoping to save the White Queen, although she knew it would be hopeless.

They ran trough a large white and red door, which led to another corridor. This corridor had a large hole at the bottom which Jemma wasted no time in jumping down. The trio had no choice, like before, but to follow her. "This is it." Jemma stated proudly. She armed herself quickly.

"This is the end?" Tala asked. Jemma nodded her head, and pointed down the draw bridge.

"Once we cross, we'll have to face the Red King. Then I'll show you while the white pawn is so important." She replied. The gang ran down the draw bridge. Once their feet were off, it slammed shut as the Red King appeared.

He said nothing as he slid into battle. Jemma tossed a Jack-in-the-box towards Kai. The Russian set it off, and threw it at the king. The jack exploded, catching the King on fire. When the fire had died down, Jemma let lose a stream of ice, catching him off guard. The King let lose a laser, which narrowly missed faith's shoulder. As he spun round, the King whipped Tala hard with his cape.

Jemma hit the King again with another jet of ice. The King fired another laser, before the attacks of all four people finally wore him down. The King hit the floor. "Check mate." Jemma proclaimed and took the little white pawn out of her pocket.

As she set it down on the end of the chess board, it turned into a new White Queen. "So that's what it was used for!" Faith yelled out. Jemma nodded.

"One rule of chess. If a king or queen has been taken out, a pawn can become the new king or queen once it has reached the end of the board." She explained. The gang ran through another portal.

* * *

Once there however, the gang got a shock of their life. Children with insane laughter and grins ran around, leaping onto walls and ceilings. Jemma seemed the worst effected. "Oh please no! Not him! Please!" she begged. 

"Jemma? What's wrong?" Tala questioned. Jemma turned to look at her friends, almost on the verge of tears.

"We're about to face a very dear friend of mine when I was six. I haven't seen him in years." She began. Kai looked her dead in the eye.

"Who is it?" Jemma sniffed slightly.

"The Mad hatter."


	16. Chapter 16

_I've been waiting to write about the Mad Hatter for sometime. (insert stupid dance here)

* * *

_

"The Mad Hatter? Who the hell is that?" 

Jemma tried not to cry, but it proved differcult. "A lot of things happened when I was 6. I was almost 7, and Hatter wanted to throw a tea party. We sat in my mother's room and had a party. Me, Hatter, March hare and Froggy. Well, my father came to ruin it all and I haven't seen Hatter since." she replied meekly.

Kai frowned, before hearing a voice in his head.

_"I'd watch Hatter if I were you. It seems his love for Jemma has grown with his madness and He will stop at nothing to have her."_

Kai shook his head, hoping the others didn't pick up on his strange mood. Jemma dried her tears. "Come on. There's no use dilly dallying around." she muttered. The trio nodded their head, and ran passed one of the children. They came into a maze of mirrors, something Tala hated.

They stopped for a brief moment, before Jemma pulled Kai down another corridor. As they carried on the through the maze, things were getting worst. It was hard to tell which way to go and it amazed the trio that Jemma even knew her way round.

They made their way through the maze, keeping to the right when suddenly Jemma darted left. They came to a swirling black and white hole, which hung in mid-air. "We're not going through that are we?" Tala asked. Jemma nodded her head, but Kai noticed how sad she was. The trio followed her through.

* * *

The new room was a darkly lit corridor. Rows of doors lined it, making Jemma stumbled. "This looks strangely freaky." Faith whispered. Jemma's hands balled into fists. 

"He's trying to make me remember." she hissed. Kai placed a hand on her shoulders, his crimson eyes boring into her light purple ones.

"Listen to me, calm down. You're getting highly emotionally. If you don't calm down something bad will happen." he soothed. Something that was slightly out of character for Kai. Jemma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"It's okay. I'm alright." she muttered. They then set off down the corridor. The gang began to open each othe doors. Inside were more insane children, who just seemed to stare at them. As each of the doors were opened, the small clock would break.

"There's nothing here." Faith called. An insane child laughed loudly, before running full pelt towards her. Faith screamed in surprise and slammed the door shut. The child slammed into the door, but did not stop laughing. Faith shuddered.

"We'll have to go back through the portal." Jemma shrugged. Tala had no time to complain as Kai and Faith pushed him in behind Jemma.

* * *

This led them to another corridor much like the first. As Tala landed with a thump, something landed on his head. "Guys, what's on my head?" he asked in a daze. Jemma screamed loudly. She let lose a jet of ice, which caught the thing. "What?" Tala asked, jumping up. 

"S-s-s-spider!" Jemma squeaked, pointing the so called _spider_. It was a small white head, with eight long black legs. Tala shudder, before the gang decided to open the doors again. Like before, the clocks broke and the children stared at them.

After opening a few more doors, the gang came to a large wooden door. "What's behind here?" Kai inquired. Faith tapped the door lightly.

"I'm not sure myself." Jemma replied, before pushing them open. The gang came to a walkway which seemed to move.

"I must be on something, because there is no way in hell that walkway is moving." Tala groaned, feeling slightly sick. Faith frowned at her boyfriend before grabbing his arm and followed Jemma. The british nutcase ran quickly across the walkway, before jumping to a ledge. She helped her friend up before pushing open another large wooden door.

The gang passed along a corridor, killing ghost banshees that got in their way. They passed through clock parts that swung slowly back and forth. The gang finally came to a large red foor, where on the other side they heard talking. "Shh!" Jemma ordered, before placing her ear to the door. Suddenly she smiled.

"What? What is it?" Faith whispered. Jemma smirked and she turned to her friends.

"Guys, you are about to meet the dumbest people in all of wonderland. Getting rid of them is going to be a snap." she chuckled, and pushed open the door.

* * *

Two figures stood in a large room. Both wour the same outfit and it was easy to see they were twins. One was larger, in both height and weight then the other. The largest one turn round, to see a grinning Jemma. 

"Look Dum, its whats-her-name, from the Evergreen hopsital. Nurse's favourtie lunatic." he sneered. Jemma grinned back.

"Oh yeah? Scrawny, ain't she? Who let her out then? They'll blame us most like." the smaller one, Dum, answered. Jemma laughed.

"I have not been at the hospital for 11 years now Tweedledee." she began, looking at the largest twin. "You won't get blamed for letting me out Tweedledum, no-one knows I'm here." she chuckled. The smaller twin, Tweedledum snapped his fingers.

"Oh right, I remember like. Papa went crazy and killed them all, didn't he?" he hissed. Jemma's smile fell slightly, as Kai shook in rage.

"I'm here to see Hatter. Where is he?" Jemma demanded. The twins looked at eachother.

"Boss said you might come here. Boss also said we could crush you if we wanted." Tweedledum laughed. Jemma placed a hand on her chest in a mocking fashion.

"Oh, I see. No longer a gentlemen so he lets his two idiot lacky's take over the job. We're seeing Hatter, whether we have to cut through you or not." Jemma spat back. Faith, Tala and Kai joined their friend for the face off.


	17. Chapter 17

_As a request from Mina, I will try to make it bloody and gorey as best I can.

* * *

_

The twins circled the roup, before running full pelt towards them. When Jemma gave the signal the gang darted off, Jemma and Faith jumping right, the boys jumping left. 

The twins bashed into eachother, falling to the floor. "Hey! That's not fair." Dee complained, getting up. Rubbing his forehead, he darted after Tala and Kai.

"You're gonna regret that." Dum snarled and ran after the girls. Faith let lose a flying Jack, which embedded in Dum's arm. He screamed in pain, before violently ripping it out. blood spurted from the wound, but it went unnoticed by Dum. Instead, Dum opened his stomach and a smaller verison of mine appeared.

"You're not human anymore. What has Hatter done to you?" Jemma asked, as Faith eyed the blood stain.

"You'll find out when we've beaten you like." Dum chuckled. Faith sent a Jack-in-the-box sailing across the floor, where it exploded on the little Dum. Jemma pointed her ice wand at him.

Meanwhile, Kai and Tala were having fun tormenting the bigger one. Because of his size and lack of brains, Dee moved slower then his brother. he swung the small brown bat he carried, but Kai caught it. "Hey! Let go!" Dee yelled, trying to yank the bat out of Kai's hand.

Kai swung round, slamming his foot into the larger twin's gut. Tala sent a card whizzing passed kai's ear, chopping off two of Dee's fingers. As The larger twin hit the floor, his stomach came open. "Okay, that right there? That's messed up." Kai groaned, as Tala placed a hand over his mouth.

The two were surprised to see a smaller verison of Dee. It grinned evilly at the friends, before running towards them. It reminded both of them of some twisted gremlin. Kai let a card fly, smiling when it lobbed the evil midget's head off. Blood spurted into the air like a fountain, before the body flopped to the floor like a fish.

Dee got up and cried out when he saw the littler verison of him on the floor. He went to attack, when something sharp embedded into his back. Turning round he screamed again. Dum had been beaten. His arms were at one side of the room, his legs were somewhere else and his head was in Jemma's hands.

"Jemma put that down. You don't know where it's been." Kai pointed out, with a look of disgust on his face. Jemma bowled the head across the floor, leaving a trail of blood. Dee paid no attention to it and ran to kill Jemma. He slipped on the blood and fell forward.

Faith held a rusty spike she had found out, letting Dee skewer himself. Because of his weight, De slowly slipped down the spike. Blood coated everything, aswell as Jemma, faith, Tala and Kai. "That was easy." Faith frowned, slighty disappointed.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The floor gave away, taking the gang to a new area.

* * *

They landed in a small padded room. Infront of them, when they got out of the room, was a large clock face. They slowly made their way across a thin walkway, before jumping to a small ledge the stuck out of the clock face. The trio followed Jemma round the clock slowly, when they came to a door. Slipping side, the gang knew they were inside the clock. 

Faith yanked hard on a lever, slightly stiff from years of not being years. A door slowly opened, to show another portal. Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm glad when the trips over." he moaned, before following his friends.

* * *

**(A/N: This doesn't happen in the game, as they removed it. However, I thought you all would love to see the Hatter and Jemma having a slightly off-centred tea party.)**

Before they entered the room, Jemma knew there was something wrong. She stopped in the small hall, as her friends carried on. "Come on Jemma." Tala called, as Jemma felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Wait! No! Guys come back!" Jemma yelled, but it was too late. No sooner had the trio entered the small room, a caged appeared round and they flew up into the air. Jemma ran into the room, watching her friend hang's helpessly in the air.

"Welcome back Jemma. Care for some tea?"

Jemma twirled round, eyes wide. Standing behind her, at a table, was a tall figure. Both hands were clasped on a cane, while a top hate stood proud on his head. His nose hooked into a slight beak and his skin was sickly green. "let them go Hatter." Jemma demanded as best she could.

Hatter tutted under his breath and walked towards Jemma. "I can't do that. They're not my guests." he replied, running a hand down Jemma's cheek. Kai rattled the caged.

"Get your hands off her!" He yelled, rocking the caged. Jemma spun round to look at him.

"Kai, please! That hooks rusty, it will kill you if you drop!" she pleaded. Kai stopped rocking the caged, while the Hatter grinned wildly at him.

"Good boy." he smirked, before turning to Jemma. "For old times sake, at least. Join me for some tea?" He asked. Jemma bit her lip before nodding her head. The trio watched as Jemma pulled the blod-stoaked knife behind her hand. The two _friends_ sat at each end of the table.

The tea was poured into two cups, the steam rising high. Both took hold of the tea, nodded towards each other and went to take a sip. Faith watched in horror as Hatter pulled lever, and a buzzsaw under Jemma's table slipped into motion.

"Jemma."

The said girl carried on, bring the tea cup slowly to her lips. Kai rattled the cage again.

"Jemma."

She carried on, closing her eyes. The trio began to violently rock the cage.

"Jemma!"

She threw the tea at the Hatter, blinding him. While the Hatter was busy, Jemma pushed the table to oneside and kicked the lever back. The buzzsaw stopped. When Hatter could see again, the tip of Jemma's blade pointed against his neck. "Let them go!" Jemma hissed.

Hatter glanced down at the trashed teacups, watching the tea spread out. The tip was pushed harder, making Hatter look back at his beauty. "Hatter..." Jemma warned. Hatter stood up, but instead of going to a switch, he grabbed Jemma's arms.

To the shock of the gang, Hatter kissed Jemma. Jemma tried to fight back, but Hatter was stronger. Jemma kneed her _friend_ in the gut, before punching him hard across the face. As Hatter hit the floor, Jemma ran to a seris of switchs. Punching two at a time, Jemma smiled when the cage dropped to the floor and opened up.

The british girl ran to Kai., hugging him tightly. The gang hugged eachother, as Hatter slowly got up. "You evil little wretch!" He screamed. Jemma glared at him.

Before they could take another step further, a lever was pulled and the floor opened up. The gang fell to another world. Hatter looked down it.

"I'll join you shortly my dear! Don't think this is over!" he yelled down, as screaming was heard.


	18. Chapter 18

When Jemma woke up, she found herself lying on a cold floor. Behind her, the trio slowly woke aswell. Jemma sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Suddenly she stood up, forgetting about the throbbing pain and screamed loudly.

"Jemma? What's wrong?" Tala asked groggily.

"How could you! How could you do this to me? I thought we were the best of friends. I hate you so much!" Jemma yelled to no one, before hitting the floor in tears. Faith cuddled her friend as the Cheshire Cat and Charity appeared. Charity handed Tala an odd looking staff.

"The staff lacks only the Jabberwock's eye. Finding him will not be easy. You waste a lot of time that I doubt it will stand still for you. Speaking of which where is the Hatter?" Cat questioned, before both of them disappeared. When the clock struck mid-night, The Hatter appeared.

He was taller then then gang, but this did not stop Faith was making the first move. She threw a Jack-in-the-Box towards him. As it blew up, fire engulfed his body. He walked towards her, as Tala let lose a string of cards. The Hatter riased his cane and slammed it down. Faith jumped to the right, but the cane clipped her shoulder.

Jemma whimpered, as Faith rolled to oneside. Placing her hands to her head, Jemma screamed once more. Everyone looked at her, as Jemma grabbed her blade. "Leave them alone!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. She lashed out, cutting his legs as oil ran from wounds.

The Hatter fell to his knees, and looked at Jemma with sad eyes. "Jemma, My fair Jemma, will you do me a favour?" he whispered.

"What?" Jemma spat, as fresh tears ran down her face. Charity was by Faith's side, urging her to drink a weird looking potion. When the russian did, her shoulder seemed to heal.

"Kill me now, please. I can not live knowing that I have hurt you in ways." he whispered, as oil leaked down his face from his eyes. Jemma bit her lip and took a deep breath. With one swing of her blade, she lobbed the Hatter's head off.

"Jemma?" Kai called. Jemma wiped her eyes, before turning to her friends.

"Come on, let's get going." she smiled. The gang climbed up to a ledge, where they found a strange watch. Both Charity and Cheshire cat appeared once more.

"This unique watch stops time...for a time. Unlike death, time moves on." Charity began with a giggle. Jemma looked down at the watch.

"Those who stood still with time move on, also, unless they're dead." Cat finished, as the two disappeared. A large wooden door opened, to reveal a portal. Kai groaned loudly, before joining his friends.

* * *

The gang entered a large wasteland. Jemma was pretty confused but she put it down to the fact, wonderland was a confusing place at times. The gang followed Jemma straight ahead, watching out for little red things that stung hard. They climbed up a hill, to a ledge and from the ledge they followed a pathway. 

The pathway curled round boulders, leading the gang up the hill before bring them back down again. The gang ran through a small passage way, before coming to a cave. A river of lava blocked them but Jemma merely jumped over it. The trio followed.

Kai was worried about Jemma. Ever since they left the Hatter's body, she had become more quieter then usually. As if sensing his thoughts, Jemma glanced at him. "I'm okay Kai. Don't worry about Hatter, you're still mine." she smiled. Kai nodded his head, but still he worried.

They followed the cave pathway round, before coming to a stop at the lava river. "I guess we use the stepping stones." Tala pointed out. The gang slowly made their way across, as the stones turned out to be very slippery. When they reached the end, they jumped to another ledge before coming out into the open.

They jumped to another ledge, watching as stone fell to their firey deaths. They jumped across more stepping stones to another pathway. They crept passed a sleeping creature, with sharper teeth. They carried on up the pathway, curling round a set of boulers once more.

This time, as they entered a cave, it dipped downwards. The air was getting cooler, as the lava rivers were all gone by now.The funny thing was, the gang had yet to come across a real enemy. This had all four slightly worried. As the gang rounded a corner, they came across some stone steps.

Light shone down from a tiny hole in the ceiling. The gang began to climbed up, keeping an eye out for moss or anything that could make them slip. When they reached the top, the gang was back in the lava river wasteland. They jumped down to the walkway, towards a few stepping stones. Then they climbed up to the next ledge.

* * *

Here they found a small house and a portal. Before the gang could go through the portal, a strange looking creature appeared. 

"You've kept me waiting Jemma. Have you never heard the punctuality's a virtue?" The creature hissed. Jemma stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And a hello to you too Jabberwock. You and my aunt have much in common." she hissed. The trio looked at each other, as the Jabberwock chuckled.

"You're habitually late, aren't you? Between your daydreamings and hanging round with those dim-witted friends the hours just fly by; there's barely time for anything else." he replied. Faith sood infront of her friend, her fist raised.

"Who you calling dim-witted pal?" she yelled. The Jabberwock merely laughed again.

"That the best you can do? Hurl second-rate insults? They don't hurt at all. Faith can think of better ones." Jemma huffed. The Jabberwock chuckled, before disappearing into the portal.

"That's it! I'm gonna teach that...that...that** thing** a lesson." Faith yelled, running after the Jabberwock. Jemma looked at the russian boys before shrugging. They then followed their friend.


	19. Chapter 19

When the trio entered the portal and found Faith, they were no longer in a house. Instead it was the dinning room from _Evergreen Mental Home_. Blood was still on the tables, dripping over sides into puddles. "So this is the dinning room, huh?" Tala muttered, only to have Kai elbow him in the back.

"What kind of game are you play Jabberwock?" Jemma yelled, her eyes sweeping over the place she called home a long time ago. The Jabberwock chuckled in the shadows.

"I thought you'd want to see you're old life again. Kick start some mermories, hmm?" he replied. The gang kept their eyes peeled.

"This is my old life Jabberwock. I no longer need to hold on to such bloody mermories!" Jemma yelled back in reply. The Jabberwock jumped onto one of the tables and sneered. Suddenly he let lose a blue beam, which cut through anything. The gang jumped out of the way. Faith and Tala let a jack and a card whizz at their enemy. The Jabberwock screamed in pain.

Jemma tossed a Jack-in-the-box towards Kai, who set it and threw it at the creature. It bounced off his chest before exploding into fire. While the Jabberwock ws too busy putting the fire out, Jemma ran behind him and sliced off a wing. Blood spurted from the wound, as the Jabberwock jumped high into the air. Kai darted to the left, as the creature tried to pounce on him.

Another card and Jack was throw, before a jet of ice joined in. Kai tossed another Jack-in-the-box, as the Jabberwock tried to get the relentless attacks. He jumped again, his target was Jemma herself. The jet of ice had yet to stop, as the Jabberwock came back to earth at an alarming rate.

At the last minute, Jemma jumped to the left rolling under one of the tables. Something went _thud_ on the table. Jemma backed away from the edge slowly, knowning something bad was going to happen. A slimey green monster stuck it's head under the table, eyeing Jemma with red eyes. Drool dripped to the floor, to mix with the pools of blood.

"Froggy?" Jemma asked, before a webbed foot tried to snag her. Jemma screamed, and pushed her backwards away from the toy she once held dear. The frog followed, catching up with it's former owner quickly. Jemma frowned, trying to let the Jabberwock see how hurt she was. "I'm sorry Froggy." she whispered and raised the knife.

When Jemma joined her friends back in battle, the knife was stained with green blood. Another blue bream rang pass, as the Jabberwock found it hard to keep tabs on all four. Kai knew they were wearing him down. Faith sent a large Jack towards the Jabberwock which stuck in his chest.

The Jabberwock screamed before disappearing, leaving only his eye. Without a hint of emotion, Jemma picked up the yellow eye and placed it on the staff. "So, what's it used for?" Tala asked. Jemma shrugged.

"I haven't a clue. Best to keep it just in case." she shrugged. The gang walked out of the house, and appeared in another lava river filled place.

* * *

They quickly followed the pathway to a small passage. As they climbed up the steep hill, (killing all those who stood in their way) the gang came across a blocked cave. It was overgrowned with leaves. "Now what?" Faith asked, slightly out of breath. Jemma fingered the hilt of the Jabberwock's eye staff, before pointing it at the leaves. 

"Stand back." she ordered. As the trio stood behind her, Jemma let lose a blue beam with cut through the leaves. She smirked to herself when the task had been completed. "That's what it's used for." she giggled, leding her friend through the cave.

The cave led the gang to a garden. "Well this is very strange." Faith muttered. Jemma growled under her breath. "Jem, is everything okay?" Faith asked, slightly afraid of Jemma's shift in modd.

"We're almost there. We're almost to Queen Red." Jemma hissed, before darting to the left and up a steep pathway. The trio followed closely behind. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, as they ran up a small flight of stairs.

"There they are! Don't let them get away!" A card yelled, as a gang of them ran towards the gang. Kai gritted his teeth.

"We don't have time for this." he snarled, tossing a Jack-in-the-box at the cards. The group carried on as the cars were nothing more then ashes. They carried on to the right and up another steep walkway. No flowers bloomed in the garden. Jemma remembered when the garden was full of red roses that smelled so sweet.

Turning left, they gang quickly ran down a sloping walkway, narrowly missed vines out to snag them. They turned left, following Jemma's every move, before carrying on down the path. There came another fork in the road, which had Jemma stumbed.

"You stuck?" Kai asked. Jemma shook her head, not wanting to let herself and her friends down. Closing her eyes briefly, Jemma turned left and down another sloping walkway. The trio followed. There they ra through an archway, darted down the left of a fork in the road only to come across a portal. Jemma stopped and chewed her lip.

_"It's now or never."_ Jemma's eyes widened in suprise.

"Silas? Where have you been?" She asked out loud, ignoring the looks of her friends. Silas let out a little chuckle.

_"Here and there. So are you going to face Queen Red or not?"_ he asked. Jemma smirked to her, eyeing the portal again.

"What do you think?" she asked, before jumping through the portal.

* * *

In a small dark room, the gang climbed to ledges high. In every corner of the room was a portal, which meant the gang had to chose wisely. Kai, Tala and Faith trusted Jemma's judgement, as she ran passed a few of them. 

Jemma frowned when she knew the trio could not get across. Suddenly she had an idea. Jemma remembered the pieces of cloth she had hidden in her apron pocket. "Takes these. You can get across the steam now." she smiled, handing the cloths out. The males just stared at the piece given to them, but Faith quickly followed her friend.

"After you." Tala chuckled, earning a slap across the back of the next. Kai quickly followed, as the two girls waited on the other side. When all four were together again, Jemma jumped across large steam holes, her dress billowing out. The next ledge had a small little door.

The gang wasted no time in running down the corridor. Here they found another portal.

* * *

The gang was back in another part of the garden. Banshee's screams could be heard far away, but it still made faith shiver. The gang made their way up a flight of stairs and through a small passage way. They turned right then left, and almost pounced on by a guard. Jemma sliced his head off, smiling at the corpse. 

Pass the card that flopped like a fish, they turned right into a dark corridor. They twisted through the corridors before coming into a wide open space. _"You have to get up there."_ Silas pointed out, hoping to be helpful. jemma stood with her hands on her hips.

"How, pray tell, do we do that?" she asked. Faith and Tala glanced at Kai who pointed to his head and whispered, "Silas."

_See that bronze pole. Climb up there."_ Silas ordered. Jemma shrugged, having no other idea. The trio followed her, as they climbed up the pole. Jemma managed to jump across and waited to help her friends. They carried on through the garden maze, killing cards that dared as much to lash out.

They ran across a bridge, before Jemma stopped. "Wait here." she whispered. Before the trio could stop her, Jemma disappeared out of view. She came to a small iron face with a large red heart over it. Jemma sneered at the heart, before pulling a lever. Down below a large iron gate opened to show a portal. Jemma wasted no time in returning to her friends, and jumping down the garden below.

The gang ran through countless arches. They finally came to the portal, and watsed no time in jumping through.


	20. Chapter 20

The gang managed to land without so much as a bump. Instead of being in the garden, it appeared to the gang they were inside. Jemma turned sharply right, before stopping at a pool. "We're not going in that, are we?" Tala asked, eyeing the green water.

Jemma said nothing. Kai took a good look at her eyes, to see them become hard, and turned to the other two. "If Jemma pushes us a bit hard, it's not her fault. We're almost to Queen Red and Jemma doesn't want her to win."

Kai watched Jemma smile slightly, thankful her boyfriend understood. Faith gave both the thumbs up. "No problem." She chuckled. Jemma nodded her head and dived into the water. The gang followed.

The water wasn't that deep. It was deep enough to swim in, but the gang could clearly see the bottom. They headed through a long passage, killing all manner of fish, then came to a set of small steps. The gang helped each other up, before Jemma glanced round. She climbed up to another ledge, before jumping on an old lift. When the trio joined her, the lift went down.

"Back in the water." Tala groaned, before following his friends back into the green water. They didn't send too long in there, before Jemma climbed into a doorway. The corridors twist and turned making it impossible to see sense. Not that the gang had anymore sense mind you.

Out into the open, the gang dived once more into the water. Kai held Jemma jumped onto a large grey object. Using the ice wand, Jemma created a platform which helped the gang reach a small lift, which appeared to have stopped working. From the lift they walked onto a ledge.

Suddenly there came a gargling sound, as the water began to drain away. The gang jumped back onto the grey object and it disappeared under water. It then seemed to drag them along for a ride (Even if half of them were in the water). From there they made it to a new ledge, before jumping over a large hole.

They managed to jump up a set of large steps, before turning to face another lift. Jumping across that, the gang made their way onto another ledge and through a passage way. The end of the passage way dropped into a bottomless pool. As the gang swam through a corridor, killer fish followed close behind.

The gang followed a strong currant, which took them to a strange looking object. The gang swim into it, to which they found a portal. They swam through with a second look back.

* * *

This time the gang had landed onto a large circle. "Is it me, or is it hot in here?" faith questioned. Jemma glanced over the side. 

"I think I know why." She muttered, pointing to a river of lava. Tala rolled his eyes. Jemma glanced around before seeing what looked like a cog from a watch. Before her friends could stop her, Jemma jumped over the side of the circle and onto the cog. The trio followed close behind.

The gang jumped onto a second cog, then onto a ledge before puling themselves up. Here they ran along a narrow passage way. As they rounded a corner, (Watching out for anything that would kill them) they jumped over to a small archway. The gang ran through another corridor.

All the way, Jemma could sense they were near to Queen Red. All the while, Jemma's heart began to leap with joy at the killing the overlord of her wonderland.

Turning sharply left, the gang came to a steam compressor. As the compressor fell down, the gang ran across to the next door way. They ran through the next corridor before coming to a bronze door. This opened slowly, leading the gang into a noisy room. Cogs and other pieces worked together for a purpose not yet known.

The gang jumped through a small opening, and onto solid ground. Here they jumped up two ledges to get to the top of the machine. They climbed towards one cog, using its parts to hitch a ride.

This led them to another cog, only on its side. The gang used this cog to get to an arch way. They followed along a rusty walkway, jumping to another ledge to where they found another bronze door. This led to a second door which also opened slowly. Now they were outside in the garden.

11 years ago, Jemma welcomed the sight and the smell of the rose garden. Now, the British nutcase merely sneered at it. They passed through a twisting corridor, before coming o a door blocked by a guard. A jack embedded itself into the card's head, and the gang picked their way passed.

Following the small corridor way, the gang came to an open area where a fountain had stopped working. Here they ran to a corridor, passed a large iron spade and into another corridor. They turned left, watching out for large swing iron clubs before reaching a brown door.

Through the brown door they came across three large chimneys. Using the steam to get across, the gang made their way to another ledge. The trio followed Jemma as she darted right, and through a large bronze archway. This led them to another door. Before this door were large working cogs. The gang slipped through easily.

They stopped a portal. "We're close." Jemma whispered. The trio looked at her.

"How can you tell?" Tala inquired. Jemma placed a hand at the side of the portal, feeling the roughness of the leaves.

"I can sense her and she's not happy. We're so close now." She answered smiling widely.


	21. Chapter 21

Faith groaned when they ntered the next room. "Where are we? Inside a clock?" Tala inquired, eyeing the rusted cogs closely. Jemma frowned, then shrugged. Wherever they were it was new to her. Instead, Jemma jumped onto the first cog bracket and waited as it slowly lifted her up. The trio all took seperate brackets, before quickly joining Jemma.

They landed on a small chered platform, waiting for a cog to slide down. "I have an idea! Give me the stop watch." Faith smirked, holding her hand out. Jemma dug into her apron pocket.

"Really it's a pocket watch, but whoes complaining." she replied, handing over the gold watch. When cog was in place, Faith activted the pocket watch. Everything froze making it easier for the gang to get across. Faith chuckled an tossed the watch back to Jemma. The gang quickly jumped onto a smaller cog, before jumping on the next cog. From there they made their way to a checkered walkway.

As they took a sharp left, they came into another room. This time there were no cogs, but more strange objects. They twirled end over end, but were perfect to use. The gang jumped onto one object, and waited for it to rise igh enough so they could get on top of another object.

With that now completed, it was back on some cogs to get to another checkered walkway. They darted through the narrow corridor, entering another room with (you guessed it!) more cogs. The gang jumped onto a cog lying on its side, waiting to reach the second cog. They jumped on top, and waited for it to rise high enough for them to reach a wooden beam. They climbed the beam to another one and jumped to the next walkway.

Here they entered through a small portal.

* * *

In the next part of their journey, the sky was a bright orange. The trio had an uneasy feeling about it all, but a evil little smirk was on Jemma's face. The gang stood infront of the Queen's castle. However before they could get closer, a voice was heard. 

"So we met again Jemma. I would like my eye returned to me."

The Jabberwock, missing one wing and an eye, blocked the gang from entering the castle. Jemma sneered at the creature. "Move it Jabberwock. I have unfinished business with Queen Red." she snapped. The Jabberwock lashed out, only to have Faith use the eye staff.

The Jabberwock screamed as his own attack hit him. Tala smirked. "Hurts doesn't it." he snickered. The Jabberwock let lose of a jet of fire from his mouth, before jumping high into the air. He slammed down at an alarming rate, before swing his hands violently around.

Jemma grabbed hold of Faith's arm and yanked her to one side. "He's still too weak from the last battle. This will prove his downfall. Hit him with everything the eye staff has to offer." she ordered in a rush, before joining Kai and Tala. Faith ran behind the Jabberwock and used what power the eye staff had left.

It wasn't long before the Jabberwock began to scream loudly in pain. Suddenly he exploded sending flesh, bone and blood everywhere. "That is just nasty!" Faith squeaked, trying to get the blood off her. Jemma also wiped blood from herself before running toards the large wooden doors of the castle.

"It's not long now Queen Red! Not long now before I take back wonderland and my sanity!" she cheered, knowning full well it was upset Queen Red further. Without ordering her friends to follow, Jemma ran through the red door.

* * *

"Whoa, this place is creepy." Tala muttered, as the gang piled onto a tiny walkway. Either side of them a river of lava. Jemma snorted. 

"She's hiding. Doesn't want to hand over the throne." she muttered, before they ran across the walkway.As they continued one, card guards were appearing left, right and centre. Kai grabbed the pocket watch from Jemma and activted it, knowing they had little time for them.

The walkway darted right taking a sharp turn. The gang turned left, swinging round a large pole in the middle of the lava. They came back onto the path again, as the pocket watch stopped. Two card guard appeared, but Jemma merely sliced through them.

None said a word as they continued on. Jemma's heart began to jump for joy again, as her adrenaline had spiked once more. Finally they passed through a darkened passageway. Where the gang was, none of them knew. The trio followed Jemma as she climbed a rockey ledge. Using the ice wand she created another ledge to reach higher. When they reached the next ledge, they carried on along a long narrow walkway.

They jumped down into a small hole, just big enough for them to fit through. No one said anything that the currant change of surrondings. The walls were blood red, but the pattern on them looked like a human brain. The gang ran along what appeared to be a chest bone to a door at the other end. Through the door, the gang climbed up a ledge and ran along a black walkway.

This quickly changed to a rocky one before the gang slipped into a cave. It was small and narrow but the gang made it through. Using a jet of steam, they made it to the next ledge. As they carried along a small walkway, the gang used another jet of steam to reach the next level.

From there, the trio had to trust Jemma more and she skipped and jumped across a series of ledges. As they reached the final ledge, they jumped to a long platform. "Here we are." Jemma whispered, before running to the large red doors. The doors swung open, letting the gang in. They ran up a red carpet, jumping onto ledges.

They carried onto a slopping walkway, where they reached a circle. This brought them up and into a large room. They entered a second room where someone's screams were heard echoing around the room. Jemma turned to her friends. "What I'm about to do, I can't explain. It makes sense to me though. Just follow okay?" she stated. The trio nodded their heads.

Jemma ran to a lever and pulled it hard. A mirror in the centre of the room slowly turned to the right. The trio followed Jemma as she ran into the first room. They ran along a walkway, before coming to a door. The guard was quickly destoryed. They ran through the door, before coming to a jet of steam. Using the steam, they made their way to the next ledge. Here they found a door.

At the end of a long walkway was a beam of light. Entering the light transported them outside. Jemma threw a jack at a random card before they were transported back to the lever. Jemma tugged it again, this time the mirror turned all the way round before facing the gang. Just like before the gang ran back into the first room.

They ran along the same walkway, through the same set of doors. They used the jet of steam again, but this time they ran straight past the door. They followed the corridor to a second door. Once again they stepped into the beam of light, once again they were transported outside. Jemma hit a random card once more, then they were transported back in doors. All in all this little action was repeated fours times, before Faith spied another door.

Jemma stopped the trio from entering. "This is were I go alone." she whispered. Tala shook his head.

"You can't! We've been through so much!" he pointed out. Kai turned away, as Faith hugged her friend. Tala looked at Kai when he heard him say something.

"The Capterpillar already told us Tala. Jemma has to face Queen Red of her own." he muttered, as his hands balled into shaky fists. Tala was caught off guard when Jemma hugged him tightly. Then the english girl hugged her boyfriend's back, before darting off into the room.

* * *

Queen Red sat on her throne, smiling evily at Jemma. Jemma slowly walked forward, before a throbbing pain was in her head. "Who am I?" she asked. 

"Off with her head." Queen Red sneered, before her face fell off and she slowly got out of her throne. The battle for Jemma's sanity was about to begin.


	22. Chapter 22

Queen Red hovered in the air, as two pillars crumbled. Jemma charged the eye staff before letting lose a blue beam. Queen Red danced around slightly, trying to make it harder for Jemma to hit her.

However, Jemma wasn't going to let her win that easily.

As Jemma got closer, she found the reason why the queen hadn't really followed her to the back of the room. A long slimey pale pink membrain contected the Queen to her throne. Jemma fought the urge to throw up, and continued on something the beam at her enemy.

Suddenly the Queen let lose her own red beam, stopping Jemma from her assult. The english girl jumped backwards, before continuing to fire. The Queen screamed again, sending another wave of red beams. Jemma didn't know how long she was gonna last.

Blue and red beams danced around the throne room like a light show. Suddenly, as the queen screamed loudly, she fell limply to the floor. Jemma placed a strand of hair behind her ear, before slowly walking towards Queen Red. From the Queen's body, pale green light shone out. The light hit Jemma's body, coating her in a sheild of some kind. The pale pink membrain slowly retreated, pulling Queen Red back to her throne.

The Queen disappeared inside before the thone exploded. "Oof." Jemma groaned, hitting the floor then got back up. A evil looking face, that was in fact the Centipeda, opened his mouth. Inside was an very uphappy Hatter. He too opened his mouth. Inside his mouth was a mirror image of Jemma.

"I rule Wonderland alone. Your interference will not be tolerated. Raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening off the jagged edge of reality. Self-pity dreamers are not wanted here; they cannot survive here." Queen Red began. Jemma dropped to her knees.

"You...fear the truth. You live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to regain your sanity have failed. Retreat to the sterile safety of your self-delusions or risk inevitable annihilation. If you destory me, you'll destroy yourself. Leave now and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay, and I will **BREAK** you **DOWN**! You will lose yourself **FOREVER!**"

All the while Jemma cried hard. Queen Red gave out a shreak and disappeared through a large hole where the throne use to be. Jemma wiped her eyes and stood up. She glanced back at the door, hoping her friends were okay. She blew a kiss towards the door. "Wish me luck." she whispered, before running the hole.

* * *

The sky was dark and lightening flashed. Queen Red stood before Jemma, as the pale green shield flashed round Jemma's body. Queen Red was large, more tentacles growing from her back. Jemma let lose a blue beam, before jumping across the a stepping stone. 

Queen Red sprewed fire from a large hole in her stomach. Jemma jumped down to a smaller ledge, narrowly missing a firey death. Jemma shimmed round the ledge and climbed onto the next ledge. Charging the staff again, she let lose another blue beam.

Queen Red sprewed further more fire, as Jemma countered with the ice wand. When the fire was gone, another blue beam hit the queen dead on. The staff stopped working, causing Jemma to panic. She smacked the staff hard, before a bolt of blue shot out, smacking the Queen right through her stomach. Jemma jumped onto a stepping stone before sending wave after wave of blue beams.

The Queen shreaked in agony as she doubled over in pain. Jemma watched as Queen Red began to twist and turn. Her body blew up before the queen exploded. Chunks of flesh, bone and blood flew into the air. Jemma dropped the staff and sighed, placing her hands on her knees.

Suddenly a purple light began to appear around Jemma's body. It then spread out, returning wonderland to it's old self.

* * *

The trio watching in amazment as the river of lava returned to it's old state, and green grass began to grow. "Did she do it?" Tala asked. Kai nodded with a smile on his face. 

"Yeah, I think she did it."

Lush green grass grew in the wasteland as the river of water began to flow. Birds flew in the clear blue sky. The chess world returned to normal, as the white queen was returned to her husband. A large grey statue of Jemma had returned to its place at the river of tears. Rabbit stood by the bank proudly dusting off his hat. The troll town was also returned to it's owners, as Cat and Charity cheered.

When the trio had found Jemma, she was worn out. "Jem, are you okay?" Kai asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jemma nodded her head.

"Yeah, now I'm back with you guys." she grinned, hugging Kai tightly. Faith began to cheer loudly.

"You did it Jemma!" Charity called, running towards Jemma. She tackled her to the floor, as bth began to giggle. The gang were joined by Cat, Rabbit, Hatter, The mock Turtle and some other creatures, the gang hadn't seen before.

"Wonderland is safe once more. Long live Jemma!" Cat yelled out. Charity helped Jemma to her feet, before she turned to her friends.

"Let's go home." she smiled.


End file.
